What must be
by creekycoffee
Summary: Stan has been home schooled for years now, his depression is worsening. He always fighting with his Step dad and therapy doesn't seem to be helping. His mom has decided that's it he needs friends. He never thought he would find a connection with a certain blonde.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I don't tell very often; if at all. The last thing I want is for someone feeling sorry for me, but sadness is something I've always struggled with. What is happiness anyways? It all goes back to the Happy Days of youth where I met this bizarre kid. I suppose happy isn't the best way to describe it, but thinking back he was the first person in my life to truly make me smile, maybe it was love or maybe it was just another way the universe likes to fuck with me. Dangling happiness in my face only to snatch it away at the last possible moment. There are so many places I could start, but for your sake and not to bore you to tears like a certain person I know, that Shall Not Be Named I'll start here.

From what I remember it was cloudy out that day, I was 14 years old and I had just gotten back from another stupid therapy session. I took off my boots and ran straight upstairs locking myself in my room. There really wasn't anything special about it, but it was my room my own little fortress of solitude. At least here I didn't have to deal with all the fucking bullshit. Back then I was at my lowest and had no idea what life was, pointless it still is but it was so much bleaker back then.

I threw my jacket over my bed and put in my ear buds, cranking the volume up on my iPod. I reared my head on my pillow just staring at the ceiling. Even though the music was blazing in my ears I could still hear the thick burly voice pierce through the wood of the door.

"Stan, Stan Open the door come out here", it said.

Dude not again. I curled over onto my side closing my eyes. Why does he have to bother me now, I didn't do shit.

"Go away".

"Stan your mother wants us to have a talk".

"Fuck off", I remember telling him. Looks like I did it there though. I could hear heavy fists pound on the door. Why couldn't he just go away.

When I open my eyes that dickhead was in here with me. Then suddenly I felt a Range over take me for a second as I ripped the buds from my ears.

"What the hell dude get out of my room", I said as I pushed up against his chest. Who could blame me I had the right to be mad, this is my room nobody has the right to come into my private space.

"Calm down son", the ass said as he grabbed my wrist.

When I heard those words tears threatened to stream down my face, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Don't call me that, fuck off! You're not my dad and you never will be".

I felt it, his ring thud against my lip. The feeling was surreal. I touch my hand to my face, my cheekbone hot and swollen.

"Stan I didn't mean to".

"GET OUT".

I pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his stupid fat face. Even Sparky seemed scared huddled in the corner. Oh my face it's so god damn sore, when I brush my fingertips on my lip blood smears on them.

"Come here boy". I plop on my bed, and Sparky jumps right onto my lap. I hug him. Oh Sparky you're my only real friend. Why did mom have to marry that jerk. Everyone hates me why else would dad leave. First dad leaves, Shelly can't stand me, Kyle my super best friend said I'm emotionally unstable.

Everyone, everyone I know leaves me you're the only one I can count on Sparky. As I rub my cheek against Sparky's soft fur I can't help but cry, the tears just slip out. Then I hear a knock on my door and the voice of my mom.

"Stanley I'm coming in".

I wipe away the tears with my forearm and Sparky jumps off my lap. I know my face still must be red. When she comes in I look down on the floor, like a lick puppy. I know what's coming she's going to side with him she always does. Mom puts her hand on her hip and frowns.

"Stanley why do you and Robert have to fight".

She doesn't even care about me anymore. Thanks a lot mom your son hurt here how you can side with him! She shakes her head and brushes my swollen face with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Stanley you know I care, and so does Robert, he worries about you".

"Well that's some way of showing it".

"If you would just stop acting so aggressive and listen to him I'm sure you two would get along".

"Robert" he's a jerk. Sure I want mom to be happy but, the guy a psycho. Mom and dad split about a year and a half ago, and she married this guy. He thinks he's so great all high and mighty Mr ex-military, he's not even a cop just some crappy mall security guard.

Me and Dad are still close I visit him and his girlfriend in LA, Sophie's nice. Yeah LA I know, but it's not dad's fault he couldn't be anywhere near mom it's just too painful for him. I could tell he still loves her the way his voice cracks up when he calls. I miss him.

She looks at me and sighs.

"Look honey me and Robert are worried. Therapy doesn't seem to be helping you. I pulled you out of school just like you asked, but you can't spend all your time cooped up in your room like some hermit; you need friends".

I know what she's thinking when she says that. But I don't need friends, friends are poison. That's why I asked to be homeschooled. I'd rather be alone than have friends, Kyle Kenny and Cartman said they couldn't deal with me anymore. With friends like that who needs enemies. But that's not the reason I asked to be homeschooled, oh I'm just kidding myself of course it is. I still love those guys, and I just couldn't bear to see them anymore. Walking past them every day with a lifeless expression on my face. Knowing they'll never accept me again. I'll never be able to make friends like them again. So I'm better off here alone, the last thing I need is for someone to betray me again. Friends who needs them.

So I curl up on my bed facing away from mom. But she isn't having that, as soon as I do she grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"Oh no you don't mister you're coming with me".

"Come on mom let go I don't want to go anywhere just let me sleep".

But the next thing I know where in the car, and mom says she has a surprise for me. Oh boy a surprised, with my luck it's probably cancer.

We've been driving 10 minutes and I was about to ask her where the hell were going, but then mom's minivan pulls into the driveway of a familiar looking house. This place it's been on the market for months, someone must have finally moved in. And now I'll have to sit here for some reason while mom chats up the neighbors; "kill me now".

"Do we have to go in there, this is some surprise I'll die of boredom, I don't care who moved in I don't want to talk to anyone"!

"Don't use that tone with me. And this is a surprise, I'm friends with the family and they have a son just about your age. I think you know him".

Know him I don't know anyone. I haven't been to school in over 2 years how could I know him.

But I sigh and let mom have her fun. We walk up the long twisting driveway. It was starting to get dark due to the shorter winter days. 3 times I knock.

"See nobody's home can we go now".

"Just wait".

A second later a woman answers the door. I swear I've seen her before somewhere. She has a bob chestnut brown hair. Her nails are freshly manicured a bubble gum pink. She's wearing red high heels and a plain white apron wraps around her frilly dress.

"Sharon I've been expecting you, come in come in. Oh this must be your son. Aww isn't he sweet."

The lady kneels down just a little bit and rubs my hat pushing the rim over my eyes, she kisses me leaving an imprint of pink lipstick on my cheek. I frowned at her readjusting my hat.

I sit there in their living room, it looks like they just moved in because there's boxes everywhere.

"Sorry about the Mess Sharon we've been so busy trying to settle in. And Richard with his new job it's just been so hectic this week".

"Oh don't worry about it Leanne".

"Can I get you anything to drink? I've been told our coffee is to die for".

"Oh that sounds lovely".

"What about you, coffee hun?"

"No coffee gross dude", I pout crossing my arms over my chest.

"Stanley". Don't mind him he's just grumpy".

She laughs. "Oh that's alright. I'm glad he's here Tweek need someone to talk to, and your son seems like a lovely young man". Speaking of Tweek why don't you go upstairs and meet him while me and your mom talk".

Tweek? That's why she seems familiar. I used to play with him in 3rd grade when he was part of our group for a while. He moved away halfway into 4th grade. I'll admit I kind of liked him. I was even a bit sad when he went back to his group. He was pretty neat despite his constant shaking. But I'm still not happy, that moms trying to force me into making new friends, But I know I can't win And I don't want another argument on my hands. So I do as I'm told and go. I hear her call up to me.

"It's the door on the far right, Knock before you go in, Tweek Doesn't like surprises".

"Hello is anyone there".

I hope I don't get an answer, but a slightly nervous voice says.

"Come in I guess".

When I see him I'm completely shocked. Was that Tweek He looks completely different. He was standing by his window arms over his chest, looking out of the street below. He was tall, taller than me It might have been the scuffed up Leg high boots he was wearing, but I doubt it he still had almost three feet on me.

His hair was different to. It was shaved in a punk style Mohawk. He had a wife beater on and black green and brown army camouflage. When he turned his head to look at me I could see he had quite a few piercings too. He had three on his bottom lip one had a bat on it, another had a skull, and the last had a little robot panda on the end.

He looked so tired when he glanced up at me, deep bags ran under his eyes.

"Is that really you Tweek, You look pretty cool dude".

"I guess. Stan, right. You haven't changed at all. Err Still wearing that stupid hat I see".

"Hey I like this hat".

This whole situation seems so awkward. I look at him trying to make small talk. It's weird when I try to talk to people, especially people I haven't seen in a long time. Looking at him makes me feel bad. I always wanted to get to know him, but he's so different now. Tweek's actually done something with his life. While mine just stays the same, I'm even wearing the same clothes as 4 years ago. If only Tweek had stayed the same I would have had a better chance to know him, but now he's completely different. Cool confident he hardly shakes and stutters now.

I rub the back of my neck. "So my mom wants me to make more friends. I guess that's why I'm here. So what you wanna do? "

He walks over, and paces around me before and encircling his arms around the back of my neck. He leans close and whispers in my ear. "Let's ditch this place and get high".

"WHAT, we can't do that are moms are right downstairs".

"Nngh You're no fun Stany poo". He lets go of my shoulders and saunters over to his bed, clicking his teeth he goes. He collapses on the bare mattress in the middle of the floor.

"So, Stan you'll have to show me around town, it's been awhile man! Do it myself but I just got back, and I'm being home schooled. Which sucks ass".

He was so nonchalant about the getting high thing, and now he's offering for me to show him around town?

"I'm kinda in the same situation too".

"Gah. Seriously what the hell is your fucking excuse? I just got out of the hospital, how you can stand homeschool its torture man!"

"It's not so bad".

When I said that he leaped out of bed and closes the gap between us. His coffee brown eyes stare into my blue ones, and he crinkles his nose scratching at his freckled cheek. He pushes me a couple of times towards the door.

"Hey dude what gives". Without even showing any sign of warning, his fist crashes into my eye. I stumbled backwards on my ass, and smash the back of my skull on the door.

I don't even think twice about it, I shoot up and sock him in the mouth. He stands there a second wiping blood off his lip before spitting a wad of bloody saliva on the white carpet.

Tweek's On top of me now and is about to give me another black eye when the door to swings open.

"Tweek Get off of him", the boy's mother pulls her son off of me".

"This Guy a psycho".

"Sharon I'm so sorry, Tweek usually a good boy".

Tweek Looked To the ground shuffling his feet. He looked just like me when my step dad yells.

I don't know what possessed me to say what I said next, but the words were mine they came out of my mouth.

"No it's my fault, I started it.

Tweek looks up at me and kind of smiles.

The car ride home was quiet. I swallow nervously and ask.

"Mom, can I come back tomorrow. I want to visit Tweek".

Mom watches me Twist the canvas of the seat belt, and looks at my black eye.

"Really, why?"

"I think Tweek's neat", is all I said.


	2. Chapter 2

My head still ached. I woke up to a tapping at the window,it wasn't that late only about 10:30. But that thrashing Tweek gave me hurt dude, and mom interrupted my nap; I need my naps to stay even remotely positive. So I rub the sleep from my eyes careful not to irritate my already swelling eye. Off the night stand I grab an icepack I was using. I part the curtain back and I see Tweek standing in my back yard flicking cat-eye marvels from a little velvet bag.

"What the hell Dude you're gonna break my freaking window. Just how did you even get in my back yard anyways?"

He smirks at me fishing three brass lock picks from his leather jacket licking them and tossing them behind his head.

"Nngh never you mind that Stany. Just come down come down come down. The night is young".

"You really are crazy I'll be grounded for a mouth if ahh… d-dad caches me".

Tweek sucked on the tip of his finger and kinda laughed.

"That's stupid if you're already being home-schooled it won't matter if you leave your house, now come, jump".

"Fine let me grab some things".

He did have a point, but why I was sneaking out my window at 11 at night with the kid who busted my face up was beyond me.

It seemed that we walked in silence for the longest time until Tweek finally said something. He kicked at the gravel of the abandoned train tracks.

"Hey man I'm sorry. Errr I didn't mean to fuck you up. Its… I didn't like, you're answer I mean, Tweek grab at his hair like he had a bad migraine. You sounded like you like being stuck it your house that's just stupid".

I thought hard how I could explain it to him. I couldn't just say I'm a crybaby loser who couldn't handle daddy leaving, so asked mommy to pull him out of school because my so called friends didn't give two fucks.

"Ahh this is just so messed up dude, I begin shouting the warm summer breeze blowing through my face. You remember 4th grade when I went through that depression and the guys said if I don't cheer up then that's it. Tweek nods. I sigh and wring my hat in my hands letting the warm breeze ruffle my hair.

"Man it's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

I shake my head and look at him. "No it's cool I wanna get this off my chest. They left me they did it. Dad left, and I was at my lowest, well screw them who needs em".

"Jesus that sucks". Then why the home school?"

Shit he's going to think I'm suck a loser.

"I couldn't take it; there I said okay. I couldn't face them".

"Cheer up",Tweek slaps my back. Look were here".

"Were where?"

I was talking to him so much I didn't realize we were standing in the parking lot of Walmart. Yeah I know Walmart, South Park eventually caved to the pressure and a few bribes here and there helped to; corporate fat cats. He grabs my hand dashing for those automatic doors. I stumble over my feet just to keep with him. I grip on to his shoulder and I feel butterflies in my stomach when Tweek brushes his fingers over my cheek; shiny black nail polish gleaning in the street lights of the parking lot.

"Jeez Stan you gotta loosen up man. Can't blame all your problems on life; it's too short".

"But"

"Pff if this is about your so called friend's man, friends are fickle as fuck you can't expect to be around the same group of dudes your whole life. Live like that and who knows your true bro might walk right by and you wouldn't even know. No more being scared and paranoid for this guy, fuck that noise", he points to his chest and punches me in the arm.

Those words have stuck to me to this very day. Living your life sheltered and scared just because it too much of a hassle to make new friends, just wanting to be near Kyle not even considering there could be anyone else. I don't know why maybe it was out of boredom or lack of energy, but here I was getting close to Tweek and it just felt great; I haven't felt this happy and full of life in a long time. This is exactly what I needed, a distraction. I don't know why I never noticed Tweek before.

This was the summer were everything would change for me, my whole outlook on life turned on its head, and like it or not I would welcome it. I wanted to ask him some fallow up question since I told Tweek a little about me I thought he should do the same. Like were he'd been all this time. I didn't know, no one knew . He just sort of disappeared one day sold his house and was gone. He didn't even give a reason why. He was a mystery like a mysterious wind that blew through town changing the lives of everyone it touched, at least he change my life. Or at least he would.

We went down aisle after aisle Tweek Shifting his eye down each elongated strip of cheap linoleum and fluorescent lights. That's when I saw them. I froze wanting to make a mad dash down the long narrow corridor. But then out of the blue I felt a hand grab at me, turning me around. That voice made me shudder, it was like nausea crawling up my spine.

"Hey how are you"

Kyle and Cartman. They were shopping for Snacks no doubt for another night of fun. Ever since I left our little group Cartman and Kyle have been inseparable like their best Bros or something. I know all the crap fat ass gave Kyle was just petty jealousy. I was always in the way, at least now Cartman had the chance to get close to Kyle without my drama screwing everything up.

I wish I could go with them. No remember what Tweek said be strong be strong Stan.

"Who's your new friend"?

"Come on Kyle I got the cheesy poofs let's go".

"Just a sec fat ass".

Cartman huffs and crosses his arms; I can tell he doesn't want to deal with me.

In a flash the towering blonde behind me reached over my head and slinked his hand down my shirt.

"Tweek. Stop... What are you doing?"

"Me and Stan here are gonna have a bunch of sex. Which way to the condoms?"

" **Kyle no he's joking** ".

My face must have gone at least three shades of red, I pulled Tweek's arm out of my white t shirt and glare at him. He didn't seem to feel sympathy for me or give the slightest of fucks.

"Come on let's leave Stan and his freak friend and go", Cartman said as he drags Kyle off. My super best friend gave me an awkward grin as he waved goodbye.

I was going to kill Tweek.

"What the hell was that dude", I said as we walk off. Tweek shrugs his shoulders and grunts.

"They were giving you a hard time, and at least now they'll leave you alone".

" Ahh you're impossible you didn't have to tell them we're having sex I'm not even 15 yet".

Just as I was going to pull a Cartman and kick this asshole in the nuts he slinks off around the corner. Out of the edge of my eye I see him swerve into the hunting aisle.

"Stan over here"

He calls to me with that characteristic twitch in his eye. Tweek wriggled a hunting knife weaving in and out through the gaps between his fingers. Twitchiness and knives don't go together why those things weren't locked up behind glass was beyond me; I guess safety doesn't apply in hick mountain towns.

"Give me a hand man".

He shifts his sight from side to side up and down making sure the coast was clear before slipping the weapon along with several others into the many secret compartments of the inner lining of his raggedy leather jacket.

"Tweek What are you doing you can't steal that stuff what if someone sees".

He lifts up my shirt and slips the blade under my waistband. Again I feel those pesky Insects Swarm around in the pit of my stomach when long gangly arms brushes against my stomach.

"Let's go, he tells me roughly pulling my shirt down. Don't look so worried every Walmart has the same basic layout we won't get caught, and if I'm going down you're going down with me".

"Oh and these "he plucks a pack of slim jims off a nearby sheaf; I guess red necks like the dehydrated meat and hunting supplies in one place.

I tell you I must have been sweating pinballs as we walk past the greeter. My heart was beating faster than Tweek's when he was jacked up on coffee and who knows what else.

"We did it holy shit dude, that was a great I never felt more alive; what a rush!"

The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, I've never stolen anything before. I was grabbing my knees hunched over gasping for breath; it felt like I just ran a marathon.

"Calm down poof ball", Tweek pats my back perfectly calm apart from a casual tremor that racks up his body every now and then.

"Why'd you steal that stuff anyways", I comment.

"Oh you'll see, this way".

We go around back past the rusted train tracks and over a chain link fence practically falling apart. I didn't even know this place was here, and hidden behind a Walmart no doubt. We were surrounded by concrete walls paved over with graffiti, it looked like this place was under an overpass. I could hear the hiss of engines and the squeak of rubber tires penetrate through the concrete ceiling above us.

"Dude where are we this place looks shady as fuck we should go".

"Don't pussy out on me man we're almost there".

Tweek pays attention to the road beside us making sure no one sees what he was about to do. He drags the soul of his steel riveted boot across an area of loose soil and dry leaves exposing some dry planks of rotting wood. It looked like this makeshift trapdoor had been here for ages from the spongy green moss that clung to its surface.

Tweek Pulled up his sleeves fingers hooked under a knot of rusted iron. He flipped the plank over, when it came crashing to the dusty ground it sent plumes of billowing dust and dried leaves all around us. I was about to hack out a lung shielding my mouth and nose, this was going to make my already bad asthma worse.

I could see him descend down into the deep dark passageway, hear his voice calling for me. It was deep it seemed endless. The only way down was a rickety wooden ladder.

Why was he taking me into a hole in the ground?

This place was huge it had rooms carved of the soil and bedrock supported two by fours. It had a storage area and what looked like a kitchen. In the corner there was a pretty wrecked to hell circular table with a shit ton of weed and those wrapper things you use to roll up joints. On one of the walls there was dart board with a whole bunch of sharp crap stuck to it. Various knives, ninja stars,long needles. The only light source in the whole place was from a couple of candles that lay scattered about the room, some on the table and the rest were nestled in dug out holes in the walls; candle-holders I guess.

"Tweek hello where are you".

Meet friend number two Christophe aka the mole. He was paranoid one might say, a chain smoker psychopath, but as this tale unfolds he would become one of my best friends. I think Tweek once told me he had Dissociative identity disorder or something, he would get violent at a drop of a hat; the slightest thing would set him off. Speaking of setting off the moment I called out Tweek's name he had me pined up against the wall crushing my windpipe against his forearm.

"Get the fuck off of him. Jesus Christophe".

"What are doing Tweeky you can't bring zees person into moi's lair how can we trust zee's one he will touch everything with he's filthy little hands, now our whole operation has been compromised".

"Your lair, your lair".

"Yes Mon Ami I am the one who dug it out no".

"It as much mine as it is yours. I'm the one who planned it. I'm the one who snuck the wires from that crappy Walmart across the street so we could have cable. I'm the one who got the generator. And I'm the one working on getting us electric lights. So don't give me this crap Chris". Besides I told you about him yesterday. Now take your god damn knife", Tweek reached into his jacket pulling out the knife ,he twirls it in the air like a baton catching it blade down between his index fingers and flinging it across the room to Christophe.

I have to admit the french guy maybe a psycho but he's kickass. He doesn't even flinch he just parts is two fingers and catches the thing just like Tweek.

"Wait this one seems familiar no", he said walking over to me. I'm still rubbing my throat fuck that hurt. Yes you are zee one they call Marsh no. Where is the green hatted one, you two were joined at the hip".

"Cut it Chris Stan doesn't hang out with him anymore".

"Wait I'm confused you guys, how do you know each other. Didn't you just move here Tweek?"

"Don't you dare Tweeky how does one know we can trust zees one".

"Would you stop, you're acting more paranoid than me".

Christophe walks over to me, he ghosts the knife over my throat.

"I suppose I could trust you. Yes you could be of use to us you seem quite strong. Very well then. Tweeky bring him here tomorrow four o clock on thee dot,after our studies of course. Our adventure will begin then".

"Slim Jim man, Tweek gestures to me.

"No thanks dude I think I should get going it's getting late", Tweek looks at me and takes a bite of his dehydrated piece of meat.

"Stan we talked about this life is too short. Cut loose man. Ah I know just the thing".

Tweek tells me to sit down while he rummages around in a small cupboard. He has his head deep in the small space, his butt wiggling around in the air. I look over to Christophe who's sitting at that old table, cigarette in mouth. He's flinging those knives Tweek gave him at that checkered dartboard glaring at me. He still doesn't trust me. But he would, we would get close and even form a tight bond in time.

When Tweek was done searching for whatever he was searching for he strides across the room to the crappy floral couch I was sitting on. I don't know how they got furniture in this place It look like they raided a thrift store; whoever was in charge of the decor had a pretty crappy sense of fashion.

I guess you could say my new friend was grinning. He wrapped his long arm around my shoulders and gave me something.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yup, right here's a bowl".

I didn't know if I should be smoking this thing. Sure I smoked in 4th grade but it was only once and it made me puke right after. But there was just something about Tweek his confidence, I felt safe around him. He was like the big brother I never had, one who had my back unlike Shelley.

"Yeah man I'll show you".

He goes over to the table where Christophe was sitting and snatches a baggie of weed. "I'll take that thank you very much", Chris just glares at him but he doesn't say anything I suppose he was used to Tweek's odd personality.

Tweek takes the bowl and stuff it in my face, he quickly takes a set of matches out of his camouflage sweats and strikes one on the hard bedrock were the coach was leaned up against. The flickering flame at the end of that wooden stick lights up the packed weed.

"I'll show you how. Just suck it in easy and slow.

should I be doing this I have pretty bad asthma, no got play it cool. Not this cough again.

"Hahaha you're such a dork Stan; like this".

I guess he's gonna show me the right way to do it. He takes the bowl from me and inhales a deep breath blowing the smoke above his head.

"There like that man".

Before we knew it, we were holding our guts laughing over the stupidest thing. I think we were watching something on that crappy analog TV that was in this place; the pictures was already fuzzy and we were stoned out of our minds.

"You know what", Tweek said.

"What dude".

"Jesus has the ultimate super power. You're like 70% water one touch and your done son instant alcohol poisoning".

"Dude that's so random why you say that".

"Isn't that Jesus on the TV"?

"No I think it's the walking dead".

"Jesus walking dead same thing man. Zombie Jesus, Jesus was basically a zombie".

"Okay". You're so high right now"

It was really late now I was making my way up the latter to go home when I heard his voice.

"Man what kind of friend would I be if I didn't walk you home", Tweek said.

We were standing in front of my house and I couldn't help myself I hugged Tweek;l I know it was a little gay.

"Thanks dude I haven't had this much fun in a while, thanks for the great night". He looks at me, I thought he would be weirded out, but he wasn't. He just rubs the back of his head and smiles at me.

"You still have that knife".

"Yeah I think; here".

Tweek reaches into his coat and pulls out a marching one. "Let's trade. There now you have mine and I have yours, whenever you feel down just look at that knife and know I got your back"

Just as quickly as he came Tweek turns around and carelessly waves goodbye, "Tomorrow man".


	3. Chapter 3

I could still remember it like yesterday, cold and raining, wind rustling through the leaves of the old oak tree outside my house. We had a project due in a couple of days, and knowing Mr. Garrison he'd bitch me out to mom and dad if I didn't do it.

Kenny had disappeared and it was that time when our group was looking for a new friend. "And lucky me" that friend was Tweek. I've never been good at math always found it confusing as hell, but luck would have it Tweek Was amazing at it. Which wasn't at all surprising, since he was always going off about conspiracies and crazy theories about aliens and junk, so course he'd be good at that stuff. Don't know why we ever voted him to be friends with us. He was annoying and a loner, he wouldn't talk to anyone; just being around him made me cringe. That is until that night. We were eating dinner, around 8 o'clock, and Tweek was there at our table, my whole family staring at him. Shelly raising an eyebrow, mom asking if he was okay, and dad was just laughing, "Stan where you get this kid he cracks me up" he said. Tweek was so thin back then, and not too tall either. Most likely because he didn't eat, I only ever saw him drink coffee.

But anyways Tweek seemed hungry tonight with how he was banging the heel of his fork and knife against mom's table top, utensils grasped firmly in his grip.

"More beef, more beef Tweek Desires more beef", Tweek said practically jumping up and down in his seat from how much he was shaking. I stare at him, and nudged his shoulder." what are you doing dude?"

"Tweek is God, and every God deserves a crown. I think he was still excited from our little Sea Monkey escapade Because He reaches down and pulls a tin foil hat from his Chinpokomon bag, the tip molded into an antenna. I leaned into him, my eyes darting back and forth around the room, and I whisper in his ear. "Tweek what are you doing my parents are going to think you're insane". He winks at me then at my parents and points to the thing on his head. "This here is my disruptor. Gah" You never know when aliens or the government may be listening in. "Rarara" My brain waves are special".

I couldn't help the little snicker that formed on my face, I almost choked on my Potatoes. Mom raises an eyebrow, and puts another piece of steak on Tweek's plate. He quickly scarfed it down like he's never seen food before.

"So Tweek is it, dad calls from across the table. What do you want to do in the future?"

"Ahhhgahrara that's hard Mr. Stan but I'd like to get with Bebe Stevens". Tweek elbows me, and winks at my dad. He tugs at his sleeve and his neck spasms causing him to slap the side of his head against his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and says. "Come on Stan you know what I mean. Gah You should totally hook me up with that, Then we can double date you and Wendy, me and Bebe".

"Shhh", mom Stan's new friend is weird", Shelly slurps Pepsi through her braces.

We spent the rest of the night in my room Tweek helping me out with math. Us cutting out Letters of brightly colored construction paper, gluing them on thick Bristol board. I actually started talking to him, we pass the time playing COD. He was just, what's the word "different", every time he smoked me He Would jump up bouncing and screaming on my bed. "Gah Take that Stan You can't touch this", he said slam dunking my ps3 controller on the mattress.

It was getting late thunder and lightning still clashing outside the window. The rain pelted down over Sparky's dog House in the backyard, pitter pattering like beads in a shaker.

We talked all night Tweek told me how he was so scared of everything, that he didn't even try to make friends because they'd all just make fun of him. He was so awkward. He said When lunch time came around he'd locked himself in the bathroom, legs trembling against his chest as he perched himself on the bathroom stall. And when that didn't work he would sneak out and eat his Peanut butter and jelly sandwich by the bus stop bench, or anywhere where there weren't people around. I could relate to his loneliness. At this point I had friends, but it seems we were already growing apart.

I'm sure the question you're all asking is what about Craig, Clyde and those guys? Well it turned out they didn't really want to hang with him. We all have those people you know. People who we think our friends, but they're just class friends,work friends or god forbid internet friends. Outside School Craig didn't really want to hang out With with Tweek.

The wind was still howling, and the ps3 said 2:45 am. We had school in a couple hours, but Tweek didn't even seem tired.

He pulled out his lime green sleeping bag Covered in coffee bean designs and wiggles deep into the fabric. He brought it right up to his mouth, only the top half of his head was visible. I couldn't tell if it was shaking or if the fan on my desk was blowing his hair around. I Reached up to turn off the lights, and I could see Tweek's Pupils dilate like pinpricks. His forearms shutter under the pale yellow of his pajamas when he grabs the fringe of his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight dude", I say.

"Nnarg- night Stan", he said as his teeth grind together.

I closed my eyes and draw my knees to my chest resting my cheek on the cold hard wall. I made sure not to do it too loud. My chest rises and falls as I let out small whimpers. As i snuggle my pillow close to me I feel something grab hold of my shoulder. Once I turned my head I saw him. Tweek tapping my back.

"S-Stan you okay, why are you crying?"

Tweek seemed worried from how his jaw clenched and his eyebrows wiggled from side to side. His hazel colored eyes shuddered and gleam from a strip of artificial light that streak through my window, across my football that lay on the floor. "I'm not crying, crying for girls". I firmly denied. Now go back to bed"! I turned back around.

This time instead of tapping my back Tweek grabs my shoulders and shakes me back and forth.

"What's wrong with you", I shout.

"Nnarg- I've seen you cry before, now I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong".

What business was it of his what was wrong with me? Nobody ever seem to care before, even Kyle brushed me away. I let out a breath.

"I don't want to live anymore". I close my eyes, and turn my head back to the wall.

It hurt, I could feel his bony hands dig into my shoulders. He was so "heavy" despite his legs clamping around my stomach, pinning me down to my bed.

"Get off of me"!

It's strange I was about to call my parents or maybe even Shelly, but for some reason sparky who was at the foot of my bed wasn't barking or even growling. He gets aggressive if there's even a hint of me being in any danger. But Sparky tilts his head up and brings it back down. He must sense that Tweek Isn't going to do anything. That or he likes him.

"Dude what the hell".

I struggle to get him off me, my fingers digging into his cheeks, but he keeps biting down on my arms and shoulders. "Stop that you weirdo". He manages to get one final punch on me before I slip my foot under his stomach and fling him on his back.

"Your so stupid Stan! Life's great Think of all the things you've been missing out on"

I found it odd that he would say something like that. You'd think he would be the one who wanted to off himself.

"You think I haven't thought about it Stan - Killing myself. Well I have, that's not a solution man. Fuck I always wanted to talk to you even before your group wanted to hang out with me, but I was so shy. Man I know how to deal with negative thoughts, Anxiety sucks. I could teach you some coping skills. Like breathing or finding your center. Like this".

He gets up off his back crossing his legs, swaying his thighs left then right, nestling himself into my comforter. Tweek's eyes close shut, he gets into a lotus position, pinching his thumb and Index fingers together. Deep breaths he takes deep breaths, in and out, in and out. He seems calm for once aside from how his eyebrows shuffle, and his toes curl in his weird black and white checkered socks. I turn on my side again to not answer him. Out of the blue he grabs me.

"Jesus you need a hug".

Tightness coils around my chest, I feel erratic breath damp and warm roll over the back of my neck. His bony chest quivers against my spine. Tweek Slips His leg through mine, again I feel His heaviness as our legs tangled together in the mess of my sheets. I didn't know how to react nobody's hug me like this before, it was like an invasion of privacy, but it felt kind of nice. For the first time in a while someone cared about me, I don't know why it was him, I never treated him very well; actually I've never let anyone close to treat well.

As I was going to push him away I felt him tremble even more against me. And suddenly I could hear him say. "Gah I'm so scared Stan", his voice uneasy and frightened.

My stomach gets tight and yet again the heaviness of his arms and legs gives me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Let go, I let the weirdness swirling in my stomach go, my expression softening.

I didn't turn around to face him, but I told him everything would be alright by letting him spill all his troubles into the back of my neck.

"What's wrong"?

"Don't make fun me kay? But I'm scared I don't wanna die".

Die I would welcome death and its sweet embrace, but That's when it all made sense to me. It was the reason I was seeing less and less of Tweek at school. "Not another death conversation". What was I going to say? There's wasn't any point in lying. So I did the only thing I knew how.

"Hey shut up stupid I'll be dead way before you".

"Fuck ow don't hit me." Needless to say Tweek was infuriated with me being so negative. Monday morning after school I told him why. I felt like no one understood me. Me and my friends were already growing apart at this point. Kyle to focused on school to pay me much attention, Cartman; well who knows with him he was always off doing his own thing to pay anyone much mind, and Kenny when he came back into the picture would be too busy chasing pussy around to give a crap about me. It's sad to think but what Tweek had told me was true, even the closets of friends grow apart, it didn't matter if you knew each other your whole lives.

It was 4:00 and were at my soccer game. Tweek had encouraged me to join, get my head outta clouds. It was working for a while. I could hear him shout from the sidelines. Tweek running his hand through the grass, throwing the green blades above his head screaming. "Gah that's my friend, did you see that he scored", he elbowed some annoyed looking guy in the shoulder. All was well that is until I got the news.

I was in the locker room changing out of my uniform. Tweek waiting outside with my parents. Then it happens, my phone vibrates. When I looked at the screen all I wanted to do was die that much more. "

It's over Stan, It's not you it's me"!

Wendy. "She dumped me", what was this like the 4th time? What did I do wrong? Who breaks up over the phone.

"Stan hey err what's taking so long", I hear his voice. To my surprise when Tweek finds me shoulders slouched, elbows dug into my knees seated on the crappy changing room bench he stammers right for my wrist.

"Stop it put those down"! He found me popping anti Depressants like Mentos. SLAM the sound of rusty steel! He pins me to the locker, the bottle I held slips out of my hand. It echoes when it hits the grimy tiles, capsules pouring out and clattering like marvels.

"Am I such a horrible person that everyone I meet hates me. Why can't I be happy for once. Wendy's my everything I can't go on without her dude", I say pinching the bridge of my nose, scraping my fingers over my eyes.

When I open them mom and dad are there, mom shaking her head, dad lecturing me, Tweek Smiling weirdly. Tweek grabs me by the hand and we walk towards the car.

As we cross the street hand and hand I think that's when I first realized Tweek Was my friend. He actually put up with me, every time Wendy would break up Kyle wouldn't even care; nobody cared. But with Tweek it was different, he didn't seem to mind or be annoyed by the drama that was Stan marsh.

We were in the back seat, Dad looking at me and Tweek In the rear-view mirror , Shelly brushing her hair. We were supposed to be dropping Tweek off at his house, but out of the blue he jumps up.

"Gah Mr. Stan and um Mrs. Stan can um me and Stan go to the movies or something".

"Shhh" mom that's not fair if twerp gets spend the day with "vibrator" here I getta getta to my boyfriends".

"Shelly shush! I don't know Tweek is Stan even finished his homework, and tomorrow you have school", mom sighed.

"I've been helping Stan out every night this week, ahhhh he's not as big of a dumb Jock as everyone makes him out to be".

"Hey".

"Gah Jesus that was a compliment".

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I give him a sly smile and a upturn of my brow.

"NO NO" he waves his hands in front of his face, waggling his open palms in front of me. I think he just blushed.

"Two please", Tweek said. I felt guilty I wanted to pay, but there was no arguing,once Tweek Got something in his head there was no changing it.

The theater was dark, cool AC circulating around us. As soon as the lights dim and pictures roll across the screen Tweek screams and pull his packman T-shirt over his mouth. "JESUS CIRIST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"Your so funny Tweek, why did ya chose an alien movie when your terrified of them".

"AHHH shut up man"! He pulls the brim of my hat over my eyes and throws a handful of popcorn on me.

"You're gonna get butter on me grumpy ".

"Would you tell your loud mouth friend to shut the hell up".

I shift my weight and swing my body around giving the guy behind us the biggest fuck you.

Tweek slouchs his shoulders. I was expecting him to be pissed off Since every time I got him mad or even said anything to him he'd show me his fiery temper. Not this time. He looked so small and crumpled, and when that jackass opened his mouth I wanted to punch the jerk right in his messed up face.

"S-Stan am I weird?"

when Tweek hears a half chuckle from the dude, he staggers up from his seat, the spring in the cushion squeaking as the base of the chair hits the backrest. I pull him back down by the front of his shirt, and show my distaste for the ass who would make such a outgoing person like Tweek feel bad about himself.

"Your not weird dude were all weird, but that's what makes us different ... unique man".

This time Tweek squeezes my hand a little, but quickly pulls it back when he hears "Get a room".

"Come on lets sit closer up".

"Ahhhhhh"!

Now his fingers wrapped around mine,as he buried his little head in my bomber jacket. It was so strange. what was this feeling? My stomach twisted and churned. I thought I was going to throw up.

" scared"?

"Shit No way I'm manly as fuck". He quickly pulls himself off me.

"Right"?

"Hello, Tweek Its almost 4 In the morning What are you doing calling me".

" Jesus I just wanted to tell you thanks for seeing prometheus with me and not making a big deal bout that Whole you know... I don't think I could have gotten through that movie without you. Ahhhhh What if aliens really did that,What if they Created us man! It makes so much sense.

" Calm down Everything I'll be ok".

"WHAT IF THEY COME AFTER ME I BET THIS IS ALL A GOVERNMENT COVER UP, THEY KNOW THAT I KNOW THERE GONNA KILL ME. THIS IS SOME X-FILES SHIT RIGHT HERE".

" Relax remember what you taught me, Find your center, deep breaths".

This had become quite a regular thing, Sure it could be annoying sometimes, But what can I say Tweek had grown on me. That's why I didn't even care When he asked me to come over at such an awful hour.

The cool summer breeze made me smile as I walked the secluded streets of South Park. Tweek's house was only a few blocks down, It was familiar to me. The old tree house in Tweek's back yard called me , and I remember all the happy times we had here. Telling ghost stories, playing video games, and giggling when we got caught spying on the neighbors. Tonight when I climbed up those rickety nails on planks I was greeted to the site of my weird little friend pacing back and forth. Our mason jars We're scattered about the dusty floor, with fireflies tucked inside lighting the dark tiny Clubhouse.

Tweek was in hysteria when I peeked my head up through the hole in the floor. He hung on to me for dear life, his mad platinum blonde hair tickling my throat as he lets out apology after apology. How could he think I could ever be angry with him. He's the one who should be angry with me for being so god damn mopey all the time.

"What's Wrong grumpy pants, everything okay".

Tweek furrows his brows giving me his best pout and pushs off my chest. Aside from that he doesn't say anything and we walk over to the squishy 80's floral coach in the corner of the tree house , by the open space in the wall; our sad attempt to build a window. Neither one of us are handy men that's for sure. We don't say anything for a while, we just sit there watching gravity falls. Tweek Love stuff like this, the endless conspiracy , and I think its cute.

I could live with silence, just watching him while we share this bowl of M&M's , Tweek leaning on my shoulder is fine with me.

He got all serious on me, I always could tell with him from how he'd lose any sign of nervousness. His expression would go all cold and steely; Tweek was pretty... dude scary when he got that air of determination about him.

"I gotta tell you something "dude". Tweek said laughing under his breath on how ridiculous the word's sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Ha ha ha don't, it doesn't suit you".

"Okay, but seriously I... uh gotta tell you something".

"WHERE YOU GOING?"

I got up and simply walk to the exit what else can I tell you. I can't even explain what I was feeling at that moment. I'm gonna lose him. Tweek had become dare I say my best friend. when I was sad and couldn't go on he was there, when Wendy broke up he was there, whenever I had the slightest confidence problem he was there. He was always there; no matter how small or insignificant my problems were. Now he was moving because of his sickness.

" Jesus Christ Stan How do you think this makes me feel. You're my best friend. Don't you think this makes me feel bad"?

Don't look at him, If he doesn't see you face this i'll be a lot easier.

He grabbed my arm,and turns me around. I know he can see my face is red. I have to leave I can't be here. He kept saying "say something, say something", but I don't say anything. I don't even fight back when he starts wailing on me. I'm on the floor crawling to the exit. Then I get up, and grab Tweek's forearm Inches away from my face.

"Tweek stop I'm sorry. I know this is going to sound weird, but... could you sit on me".

" Just say it already Stan. wait, what"?

" I don't know, when you came over to my house you were just so heavy".

"Ahh Are you calling me fat"!

"No I'm not. When you first came over that hug , And when you started beating the crap out of me when I was being so negative. You were on top of me, It was the best feeling I've ever had in my life".

" Is this a sexual thing, because gah I don't know".

To be honest I didn't know if it was sexual. I loved Wendy and I always would, she'll always be one of my best friends. But after that night with Tweek, me pinned underneath him; I felt so strange. As soon as he left that night I threw up harder than I ever had in my whole life. For most of the next day I avoided Tweek feeling pretty fucking awkward; a ten year old shouldn't be experiencing this for his best guy friend. But at that very moment all I wanted to feel was that wonderful suffocating feeling of Tweek's heaviness.

"Please. This is the last time we might ever see each other, please do this for me".

He was hesitant at first, twisting his moss green minecraft shirt in his awkward fingers. Tweek wanted to take me to the couch. No I wanted it right here on the dusty planks of wood, I needed to feel every ounce of pressure of his weight, his awesome heaviness. I told him to push down my shoulders, and he did. Tweek gets on my stomach. His bare knees press hard against my ribs just over my jacket, and when my face starts to make weird facial expressions Tweek starts to stroke his neck.

"Doesn't this hurt?"

My only response was to run my hand over his cheek.

" Don't you dare forget me". Tweek said struggling to hold back tears biting his bottom lip.

I hated it I hated it with all my heart. I hated having to brush tears away from such a brave person. But most of all I hated myself.

" Be brave, we'll always be friends. you'll be fine without me".

"Err gah but what if..."

" You'll be fine You're not gonna to die, You'll see We'll see each other again. I promise I will never forget you"

" Promise".

" Promise".

I'm a gross disgusting waste of space. I looked straight into his face and lied. It may have not happened immediately, but I forgot Tweek. It killed me. Looking at his picture , Seeing him in my dreams. It was Some pretty messed up shit. I let my petty problems, let me forget about him. The one and only friend that truly helped me. I promised him I would meet him at the airport, say goodbye. I didn't do it. I stayed home because maybe if I ignored it, it would all go away.

And now here I am In Tweek's basement, looking up at him In his Metallica t-shirt and heavy leather boots, Camo backpack Slung over one shoulder. That's why he fucked me up. I really wish I would die, how could I forget a friend as great as him.

" You ready Stan".


	4. Chapter 4

It was hot, damn sticky and humid. "You know the type". That hot that always made your clothes cling to your skin like saran wrap.

I told him "Hold up", grasping my knees , hunched over, my lungs pumping a mile a minute. Those palms of mine were sweaty so I rubbed them over the silky black fabric of the baggie basketball shorts I was wearing. They soaked up all the heat from the Sun making my legs feel warm.

4 o'clock that's what time it was, we just got done studying. And just like when we were ten I spent the day at Tweek's, him helping me out with math. "Shit still fuckin suck at it ".

"Stany is it just me or have we gotten slower over the years, ca-come on we can't keep Chris waiting". Tweek tapped his boot on the cracked sidewalk, arms crossed over his crappy Metallica t shirt, was full of holes, looked like he got it at a thrift store. His eye twitched slightly, and his fingers shuffled through the pages of the two buck scifi novel he most likely got at some garage sale.

"I can keep up... just give me a sec". These stupid things I always hated using them. Inhalers their shit. That misty spray they made always bothered me, it tickled my throat and made me wanna sneeze.

Tweek's slightly disgruntled homeless person look softened and he actually looked pretty worried. He wanted to console me or at least say something I thought, but I brushed his affection off. He just shrugged his shoulders, and we continued our trek down the sunbathed asphalt.

"Mama no stop zees now".  
The tall woman with simple straight hair and the cutest accent leaned down and gave Christophe a kiss on the cheek and pated his head, messing up her son's dusty dirt encrusted hair; if you can even call it hair.

Hesitation wasn't Christophe, that's why he spat at his moms shoes and jumped off their porch. He started freaking , throwing handfuls of dirt on his face gunking up his pores.

"No Mother You do not touch me, I did not give you permission". He shouted,( what's wrong with French people) pointed at the air, and paced round in circles.

"Woah dude don't talk to your mom like that".

"Ugh, Chris doesn't give a shit". Tweek chewed on his gross nails, our feet stirring up dust on the front yard.

Quickly rough hands shove his mom through the screen door.

"Alright my wee mole you play nice with your little friends", is the last thing that cute lady said before Christophe slammed the door in her face.

He was wearing a brown leather satchel and covered with heavy camo from head to toe. That trademark shovel and pick pinned to his back. And around his waist a rope with what looked like flashlights, and other odds and ends, all hanging off his knotted nylon belt.

We walked in silence for awhile. "come on guys, stop. Just tell me".

Both them looked another over then me, sharing secret Intel no doubt. They smiled and shook their heads.

"You'll see" they said.

My feet slowed and that happy sound of friends telling lame jokes brought a melancholy . I didn't remember ever seeing this part of town before. The buildings were strange, tall with large open windows, soaring tube chimneys spewed crap in the air. Were these factories or "warehouses"? I didn't know, they all looked the same, gray. They towered on each side , we were rats scurrying down the middle.

"Wait up Chris. What's wrong with you man why you all the way back here,"ahh?"

I looked down at my feet, and shoved my hands in my shorts kicking some rocks along the train tracks. I felt so... down. I should've just gone home. I didn't deserve him. I forgot Tweek the moment I laid eyes on him. The tiredness in his eyes, the violent outbursts, of course he'd be pissed. I still remembered his words. _Don't you dare forget me man._ And I do the complete opposite.

" I think I should go, uh Christophe doesn't like me and um...

"What" Chris like that with everyone, Aren't you"!

"Mostly".

"Now err what's really eating you?"

I whispered in his ear, I wasn't gonna sound lame in front of Christophe.

"Nngh is that all, sure I'm kinda bummed that you forgot me... you've always been an airhead though. "Jesus" don't look at me like that man. You know what I mean, whenever something even gets you a little down you'd lock yourself in your room, and listen to depressing beats".

"You're not mad?"

I could tell he was mad. Even back as kids Tweek Only got that kind of aggressive when I did something stupid, Or when I'd piss him off beyond belief. And definitely forgetting your best friend was a pretty good reason to be pissed. I deserved the pain on the right side of my face, if I were him I would've done worse.

"Never mad at you, you'll always be my moody short ass Stanley". He cuped my face in his hands, scrunching up my cheekbones. And gave me a strange wet kiss on the forehead. I blushed just like four years ago at movie theater, and I got that same wonderful suffocating feeling when he was sitting on top of me; pressing his bony scraped up knees into my ribs.

I pulled his hands back.

"I was taller than you once ya know. And... uh you'll always be that grumpy kid Next door that always makes me feel better".

"Are we quite done with all these emotions, you two are bigger faggots than that "bichh" God".

"Ahh Shut up man".

I'm such a homo. Wendy's the only girl I ever dated, but all I could focus on now was how cute _Tweek's butt was_. That's always been my problem. When all the guys my age started talking to girls my eyes would always wander to the dudes. I Spent a lot of time in the nurse's office. would get these random stiffies looking at Craig in gym class, "Craig's visually gorgeous". But my hormones really started ta swell that night in my room when Tweek wrapped his scrawny arms around me, and told me everything I'd be alright. You don't know how much that meant to me.

I noticed that he would sit by himself at lunch. Crap I felt like a real douche bout that, I only noticed after he told me. That day I decided to tail him after school. Kyle and Cartman told me "that's creepy he's gonna beat the shit outta you". Tweek was known for losing his temper even back then, and **woah** could he hit hard. But against better judgement I followed.

I waited until he got a bit further up, past the skatepark into Main Street. It didn't take long ,Tweek was fast despite his size. I was worried about him okay. He had a split lip and bruises on his throat and eye. When I turned the corner he had gone into uncle Jimbo's. Luckily I didn't have to pay, family discount I guess.

The place was big and spacious, you could walk along the padded floors without anyone noticing you were looking for anything or anyone.

Suddenly I heard him, his weird familiar grunts and odd motorboat sounds. Poking my eye through the plush blue matted wall I saw it. Tweek beating the crap out of a sandbag. Ned instructing him. I could hear the hiss of Ned's voice box telling him to raise his fists a little higher, use his upper body to kick. Then this guy at least twice his size came up. No Ned wouldn't , he was tiny. But it was over so fast if I'd blinked I probably would've miss it. The guy was on his ass in seconds battered and bruised. what a kick! From then on there I would come by every day after school and cheer him on in secret. Some days he'd win some days he'd lose, but it was always fun to see Tweek kick some ass.

I was dating Wenders at the time, but I don't think I ever really you know... pictured her like "Craig". That night Tweek made me have wet dreams , and after seeing him beat the crap outa that guy, _dude._

A Friday just before dinner. Mom and dad were out for the night, Shelly had her violin thing. I didn't go because I didn't feel like it. Mom left me one of those TV frozen dinners, "gross".

I closed my eyes, and suddenly I was back there, that night with him in my room.

"Tweek what are you doing". He pressed down on my shoulders and dipped his head closer and closer. His shivering lips press down on mine, and his hands whent under my shirt. That pink tongue of his teased as it licked over every tooth, and every gum causing a moan to squeak outta me. "Ahhh" his warm wet tongue tasted like... I would imagine. Coffee; that Hazelnut kind. I sucked on the end of it which made Tweek grind harder into my junk.

 _"Err this is what you wanted isn't it"._

My bed creeked, I let out pant after pant. Moan after moan. My hand trailing down my t shirt and into my boxers. I bit my bottom lip and imagined Tweek on top of me, squeezing his hands round my throat; beating the fuck outta me like he did that guy at the gym. I never beat off before and a moment later I came all over my stomach and T-shirt . "Tweek"! I bit back a moan, my voice echoing through the hollow walls, face red dripping with sweat, and twisting with pleasure as I remembered how he would vibrate against me; that night in my room.

I guess it's kinda weird for a ten year old to have dreams like that. But How could I not. I fell hard for him. I didn't care if he had a dick, I loved his personality. If Tweek had a pussy I'd still love him.

I tried to put it out of mind since me and him would watch porn together On Fridays , on the old laptop in his dad's basement. I was kinda into it, but what made my dick really jumpy was catching sneak peeks of how his face would go all red and shivery when he'd touch himself. We made an agreement not to look at each other when we did that stuff, but "fuck" I blushed so hard when I saw his dick. It got me way hard down there, way harder than looking at pics of naked chicks ever could. I didn't touched myself when I was with him though , just pretended to. If I didn't he'd know somethings up.

"Thud" , a voice drifted through my door. "Shelly", There she stood ,smirking at me; my dick still twitching in my fist.

"Shhh" oh my god twirp were you getting off from that scarecrow looking kid that came by. Wait till I tell mom".

I stuffed my weiner back in my pants and grabbed on to her ankles.

" No. Shelly. please. Don't tell. Seriously don't tell. You weren't even supposed to be home come on".

She kept pushing me back down every time I tried climbing up on her. It was so humiliating, not only because Shelly caught me playing with myself, but if she told mom I didn't know what would happen. Fuck at least she didn't catch me fingering like I do when I think of him now.

"Shelly seriously, if mom and dad find out I'm... gay, they'll disown me. Don't".

" Shut up turd. And stop crying, I won't tell but you owe me. Don't know what's wrong with kids these days, "shhh" who cares if you like dick".

I went bright red. What would Tweek have thought if he caught me beating off to him? There was no way I could've faced him ever again. I could never know if he was into that kind of thing. I doubt it. He was always going off about how great Bebe's Boobs were. I'd be nothing but a disgusting homo in his eyes. So when I got the news he was leaving that night in our clubhouse , I decided I'd cut him outta of my life. If I had gone to the airport to see him off I would've broken down crying like a little girl. And I probably would've puked all over him, like I was doing every 20 minutes at the movie theater. Then he'd know I'd been feeling wrong things for him.

As we got closer to wherever it was we're going my mouth started "watering". Tweek had the best butt; it was way hotter now that he's put on some weight.

"We're here". He announced with a slight tremor.

 _Stan no you fag, you're blushing you can't look at your friends butt like that; no matter how cute it looks in those tight jeans, he's going to think you're a creeper._

"Your friend is acting strange no. why is he all red and sweating like that. Well no matter where here".

 _Whew that's a relief, you're safe. Note to self don't look at your friends gorgeous booty._

The clearing in front Called . A grove covered with thick trees, leading down inta a ravine. Our feet slid on the steep slope knocking rocks out of the side. They splashed into the shallow stream below .

I followed close behind.

Christophe took the lead. He walked over to the edge of the water, and started poking and prodding, sinking his shovel into the hard bedrock. The murky waters stirred. My Converse's were getting soaked through. Leaving me with that gross squishy feeling of wet socks. Guess that's why those two were wearing boots,Tweek in his scuffed up leather, Christophe in his army green rubber.

Three times Christophe struck the shovel. It sounded not like before. That hard clattering sound, sounded softer like it hit a sack of flour. slowly he pull something up. A piece of tattered cloth hooked over the end of the rusty shovel. _"Eahh"_ is that what they wanted to show me. There hanging on the end of his shovel was a body. It wasn't much older than us, younger even; its skin cold and clammy. poor kid nobody deserve that. Its hands and legs were bond together with that cheap itchy string you could get at the dollar store for a buck fifty, and it looked as if the life was totally drained from it. It was hard to tell what it was, but I thought it was a boy. The decomposing was bad ; its lips rotted away revealing gums bloody and bruised. Flies and maggots crawled in and out of its mouth,and from the empty sockets in it's head where eyes must've once been. That being said various parts of it had been eaten away by the hungry pecking fish of the place we called Crookneck Creek. The smell wasn't that bad on the account of all the time it must've spent at bottom of the stream. All it wore was a tattered powder blue shirt, and a pair of underwear riddled with holes, little cats around the waistband .

Why would anyone do this, this was fuckin gross . I wanted to hurl. whoever this was, was someone's friend, someone's son, and now it was curled up in a ball thrown out like Fridays nights trash. I couldn't even tell, but I thought it had blonde hair.

" We found it like this some time ago".

"Hey its ok".

Tweek grabbed my hand and held it in his. He knew I was tense from how I was clenching my fists.

"Marsh, Marsh, Marsh we must learn Not let our emotions get the best of us, "oui". We have been investigating this little troubling affair. You probably don't watch thee news, but there has been a rash in disappearances of Shall we say adolescences. Look over here".

" Don't call it an it dude. It was a person once".

" You are quite sensitive and naive. It does not matter what it was, for we all return to the earth and become soil for the next generation to thrive. Alive or dead we are meaningless. I can sense you are getting irritated with me, no"?

what kind of question was that. Christophe was so cold it was like he didn't even care this person was even alive once.

" Jesus stop it Chris! your such an asshole".

"Anything for you my Tweety Bird".

"This is what we wanted to show you".

I follow them , Christophe Smirked. His boots crunched beneath the twigs of the muddy field. I still felt kinda weird Just leaving that mutilated kid to rot in the hot sun. They could have at least buried it. But there was no time to argue. Quickly, Christophe stomped down on the tall grass with his boots to reveal a dark crevice. It was like looking into a black hole, an endless void. I don't know how to explain it, but it was ominous. There was something not right. The air became dense , heavy even.

"Tweek Ca-chris I don't think we should go down there. I have a bad feeling, in case you don't know bad shit always happens to me and my friends. That's why Craig doesn't wanna hang around me".

"It... I'll be fine. I'm here. I'll protect you". Tweek assured.

This was bad. The feeling i got about this place, a growing dread in the pit of my stomach. Something was off about whatever this place was. why weren't they calling the cops? They found a body right next to a freakin cave for god sakes. That's some pretty shady shit right there. This was like one of those cheesy horror flicks, the ones where you go inta a creepy place knowing that it all could've been avoided by simply getting your ass outta there.

Christophe handed Tweek a flashlight and in turn he handed it to me. But as we went further and further down the pitch black passageway, there was an eerie green glow. Strange veins of crystal knotted in and out of the walls. Their aquamarine glow was so intense that we didn't even need our flashlights.

Deeper and deeper we went , I feelt like the walls were closing in on us. Cutting off our air. Before I could stretch my arms, but now I felt the bumpy walls brush the sleeve of my shirt. It scrapes and tears on the prickly jagged rock. I started to panic, I couldn't breathe. "Damn asthma"!

" What are these on zee walls?"

" umm ugh I guess there Mushrooms?". Tweek commented his eyebrows scrunching together.

"I don't know about that Tweety bird. I've never seen a mushroom quite like this. Their luminescent,transparent. What are these tentacles that their tethered to the rock with".

Christophe went to touch one, the odd shaped mushroom Shuttered and squirmed puffing up like a balloon, and exploding into a million particles of strange technicolored pixels. It flooded the whole passageway with it's light.

" what zee hell was that! These things weren't here the last time".

" Chill man it didn't hurt you. They're just like those dandelion Bubble dee boo things, urgh only with lights".

Soon as I was gonna open my mouth , question why they've been down here before we stopped. My face rushed forward , **Crack** , It collides. Damn Christophe is solid.

 **"Fuck"! Dude what the hell"!**

"Gah We're here"!

I rubbed my nose , the next thing I knew , we were in a large "chamber"? That was the creepiest looking door I've ever seen. Huge and circular. Must've been at least six inches thick. Strange symbols carved in it. There were three slots, one up top , one at the bottom, and one in the middle. Each slot was a ... I don't even know, a Troll or maybe a gargoyle. They had sharp teeth and everything. This place was messed up.

 **" What the hell let go of my arm. Don't put it in there".**

" I would have never thought the infamous Stan marsh would be afraid to put his hand "en" a door".

That's really weak, Christophe wanted to Stick my hand in that jaw full of teeth. I guess I was kinda acting like Tweek, but dude come on. I'm not a moron anyone stupid enough to put their hand in there... "No", its just begging to get bitten off.

"Tweek back me up here dude".

" You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Remember back in 4th when you were crying, saying everythings shit. Err ... You were at Stark's pond all by yourself Swinging, looking at that damn sunset; that's a good way to go blind you know. Well then I came up and ask you what was wrong. I wasn't going to leave you all alone. we spent the whole day together, you even slept over.

"Tweek not in front of Christophe he's gonna think I'm a wimp".

" Sweet Jesus" he already thinks you're wimp".

"Zees Is true".

" Dude I don't know".

" It's safe, me and Chris been down here a million times. Besides we need three to get this thing open".

" But why me"?

" Don't flatter yourself Marsh. Me and Tweety Bird are how you say not social. Any idiot will do".

" Ignore him man. It just takes a long time for Chris to warm up to people".

This was a mistake. Everything told me not to put my hand in there. Whatever was on the other side of that door I didn't wanna know. Even if ended up sheding some light on the weird things going on around town. But I was curious bout that mangled body. So I went for it; police round here weren't gonna do shit.

Trust is a rare thing and I don't know why I trusted Tweek. But somehow I always have. We all have that special someone in our lives , and for the longest time I thought that person was Kyle. But no it turned out to be a spazy Coffee addicted blonde that helped when the whole world had abandoned , given up on me. Not Tweek though he never gave up on me even when I wanted to. So for Those reasons alone I trusted him.

The three of us looked up , and kinda nodded in agreement. Christophe went first his arm slipping through the top slot; fuck he's manly "so tall". Me and Tweek went Together, he grabbed my sweaty palm.

" It'll be okay"

Swish swish swish the echos of plates ring through the rock filled cave.

 **" I can't I can't move my arm. stuck shit, ahhhhh not cool!"**

" Marsh stop flailing"!

"Ah uh... don't talk to him like that man. Its ok, calm down your asthma gonna get out of wack".

His hand snakes around and squeezes. My shoulders rear up and I laugh.

"Ah you jerk You know I'm sensitive there"!

" Well duh It's the only thing that calms you down When you get all cryie".

"shhh not in front of cool Mr Frenchie".

I started to sweat my whole body writhing. It took everything I had not to spill my lunch all over the floor.

These things weren't letting up, even badass Christophe fell to his knees grabbing at his stomach through his army jacket. The circle of the door where our arms were trapped shimmer and shuddered. The whole chamber glowed like the surface of the Sun in hot golden light. All three of us struggled pulling and threshing our trapped limbs. Those eyes in the center glowed red as the runes in around the disk lit up.

 **"AHH J- Jesus this fuckin smarts".** A moan slipped past Tweek's clenched jaw . He tried to pry open the head of teeth that held his wrist in place.

"Weak this is so weak dude".

" shut it marsh!"

Just as Christophe was gonna smack me upside the head his eyes "widen".

"What".

shit! That old door was freaking out, the stabbing feeling in my hand grew worse. It was like a horde of rats gnawing through my veins.

And there around that nasty pair of eyes in the center of the stone slab... what's the best way to describe it, a ring I would say. Made of some kind of clear crystal.

 _"Yes blood so tantalizing to the senses."Mmmmm", I've never tasted a blood so sweet._

 ** _"Hehehehe he ahraha"!_**

 _It must've taken those fools thousands upon thousands of those little brats to quench my thirst_ ** _. BUT YOU, YESS I FEEL IT, FREEDOM"!_**

That voice I almost pissed myself, it drilled into my very soul . Like someone pulling my guts outta my mouth with a rusty hook. It was deep, and... "Oh God... dude I knew coming down here was a bad idea.

 _"Wait" I know what that voice meant now. Duh you're so stupid Stan. That ring and all the other strange runes that were glowing red. "It was blood"!_

" What is this! You mean to tell me you are the one responsible for this, these atrocities".

Christophe curled his rough calloused fingers over his forearm. Thrashing and wailing, the skin around his wrist began to tear.

" Jesus".

" yeah dude look".

The whole place was soaked in that sickly red glow. And now finally I could see what those weird mushroom things on the walls were. All around us were bodies, skeletons embedded into the walls and even beneath our feet. some still had flesh on them, now crystallized, all were kids.

There screaming.

 _ **" Help us we were human once".**_

 _ **"I want to be alive."**_

 ** _" Brother why I was only three"._**

Each one Wailed and screamed. Their misery filled my eardrums. These things didn't even resemble people anymore, taken in the prime of life.

I can't believe I thought Christophe was this cold heartless individual. Mine and Tweek's Words had no effect on his fury. He was pissed! He couldn't take it. Like a gust of fierce wind he took out one of his many knives, this one strapped to his ankle just under his pant leg. Just then the mass of bodies that were crawling outta of the walls, and the floor stopped.

The demon heads that held our wrists in place opened they're crooked jaws. All three of us stumble back onto the grimy floor. As I looked at my hand there was blood everywhere. Something had pierced it like a huge spike. And around the pool of blood in the center of my palm were those strange runes. But as quickly as they came they were gone. I think those two noticed.

The cackling of the disembodied voice grew stronger, coming from every direction. Plumes of violet purple smoke poured from the three slots. It enveloped us. We were hacking . The smoke irradiated my eyes . My lungs were on fire . I fell to my knees drool dripping from my bottom lip. I thought I was gonna die. But then as the smoke cleared I saw it.

In the center of the room it stood. Chistophe glared at it, shouting his french obscenities , Tweek picking at the steel rivits on his bag. It didn't even turn its head.

The thing towered above , its long gangly limbs outstretched. It must've had least ten feet on us. The Dark ebony armor that was bolted to its body reflected the light of the runes and strange crystals in the walls. Not a shred of skin showed on it, not even it's face. It was majestic though I wouldn't say frightening. Wispy locks of pure white hair attached to the back of its beak like mask ,with leather bound straps. It's mask was the thing that I would remember more than anything else. Dude It looked like one of those Plague doctor masks with the long noses.

 **"Mon dieu. I am talking to you freak".**

This time the thing turned around. The left side of it's mask melted. Like a hawk its penetrating gaze cut into me. It's eye practically bulged out of the one remaining socket in its mask .

What was wrong with grumpy, his expression.  
All around me I felt waves of thin air start to prickle at my skin. Hard and rough like sandpaper, a bony grasp around my ankle. I touched my fingers to my cheek, more blood. Once I caught my breath I saw it. One of those deformed things grabbed my shorts and pulled down. I thougt those things were evil, but it saved me.

" Lucky , lucky little black haired boy. It seems like my pitiful victim saved you. what a shame."

In a blink it swept from across the room and behind me, as if it were a mirage, its clawed fingertips facing the wall of the chamber like a spear. It Adjusted Its head from a 90 degree angle to look to me, that violent reddish eye. Ever so slowly it moved its gaze up to the stalactites that dangled from the ceiling. A sound like gritty broken glass could be heard as it scraped its long razor sharp talons across its plated abdomen , up its throat to where it's mouth should have been.

The mask bubbled away as if it were hot tar to show off its pale lips. Dude! Droplets of red driped down long nails into its mouth.

Didn't even notice. I looked down at the thing that pulled me to my knees, It's empty sockets wide with sorrow. I touched my cheek again, examining it more closely this time. There on my face was a gash. I could see it in the puddle that formed beneath my feet from the dripping stalactites. Thats when the relatively hit me. If that thing didn't pull me down when it did ... that masked bastard would have taken my head clean off.

 **"No this is not it. How dare you deceive me little brat. This blood it's not the sweet tangy euphoria that freed me."**

This time I saw . It lifted off it's feet, levitating above the ground ever so slightly, but instead of phasing across the room like before it did a backflip at least five feet in the air. **SLAM!** It drilled into the ground and slithered like some kind of snake through the rocky soil; its body twisting and curving like there wasn't a single bone in its body.

My clothes were torn to hell, and small trickles of blood oozed from the corners of my mouth and eyes. It held me there , long claws wrapped around my throat. And it squeezed. The whole world began to fade in hazy clouds of grey. Meekly my fingertips squeaked over the surface of the stone wall. It was no use I didn't have the strength to lift my arm to even try and loosen its grip around me.

" Go to sleep little liar".  
It said as it held me there against the wall in one hand. It slowly reared back the other, its long claws pinched closely together to deliver the final blow.

Any second I could've blackout but before that happened I saw a sliver of silver, gleam in the distance of the ceiling. Like bone cracking a hefty stalactite jostled loose and crashed on the nape of its neck . It pierced the creatures strange armor, and before It could even turn, that silver gleam stabbed through the back of its neck and out the other side. It instantly dropped me to the floor gurgling and choking on its own fluids.

"Ca- Christophe"!

 **"You ba- bastard ahhh... how dare you lay your filthy hands on me."**

Without even so much as a smile Christophe reached, he pulled the blade outta the stuttering things throat and slashed it clean from ear to ear. The hand it used to cover up the wound fell to its side. And blood came rushing out, cascading like a waterfall outta the huge gaping hole in its throat.

 **"Errr MOTHER FUCKER! YOU. DO. NOT. TOUCH. MY FRIEND".**

Tweek planted the heavy soul of his boot In the things face. Without grace he Snatched the knife from Christophe's grip, earning him an annoyed grunt from his friend. I could hear the spinal cord of the thing crunch under Tweek's Steel toe boot as he grinded its head into the soil. The knife came down again and again, stabbing through the things chest. Tweek's pretty face and platinum blonde hair were completely drenched in its blood. I thought the armor would be more sturdy, but I suppose it was for show. It was soft like tar or warmed up candle wax. Tweek Kicked in its head, and with one final thrust he stabbed the hunting knife through the things eye. It shutter a little but it stopped moving.

"Gah Mother fucker serves you right". Tweek Pulled out the knife, flicked it. Blood splattered off the blade and onto the ground. And before he even handed it back, Tweek caved in the top half of the things head. The crunch its skull made, and brain matter on the souls of Tweek's boots still gives me nightmares.

Christophe pats my back, and Tweek gently runs his fingertips across the cut on my cheek.

"Aah umm ahh. You guys are the best I thought I was ga-gonna ga ga die". I was blubbering tears flowing non stop for itchy red eyes.

" Stan I told you a million times stop crying".

" Okay I'll try . Christophe you're the best . I buried my head in Christophe's jacket which smelled like week old cigarette butts and buttery croissants. Tweek You were so scary dude. The way you went nuts and fucked that thing up ".

" Just forget about it. The fuckers dead. I promised I'd never let anything hurt you. Now let's go see what's behind door number one".

" Where do you think you're going. You honestly thought I was going to let you get away with this".

The thing cackled . **"For fuck sake"** , the top half of its head was completely gone! So fast. The bottom half of the mask disappeared again. Fangs as sharp as hypodermic needles sank deep into Christophe shoulder. The boy that saved my life went pale. The sound was so grotesque. The wound in the mask things throat closed , and its skull began reforming. The muscle growing over top of the bone immediately, followed by the soft sea turtle like armor. The eye sprouted back and popped through the socket in it's mask.

"No It wasn't you either. Your bloods disgusting Like cheap wine".

Clasping Christophe's collar, effortlessly it lifted him off the ground, and threw him across the room like a rag doll, he landed with a thud on the grimy wet floor.

" Where was I little black haired boy. **NOW. DIE!"**

"Ahhhhh why... why"!

When I open my eyes there was Tweek In front of me. That bastard, no. Blood dripped on my face. Not my blood but his. Tweek had dived in front of the pair of claws.

" I told you I wouldn't let anything... happen to you". Tweek struggled to finish his sentence, blood gushing from his mouth mixed with saliva.

"H'm".

Whatever this thing was its long clawed hands tore through Tweek's Stomach. He shielded me. I should have been the one. Not him. I was a crybaby, a coward. Everyone always had to save me. Why my best friend, the person who always cared for me. That bastard didn't care. He kicked him in the stomach, and flung him off his talons.

 _So, So much blood so much blood._ " Stop bleeding. Stop. your the toughest guy I know. How can you be bleeding like this. STOP IT"

Without remorse the masked bastard lapped up his blood soaked hand. The hand that had pierced my best friend's stomach. That was my friend's blood.

 **"Yes, Enticing. delectable, euphoric Bliss"! This is the blood, this is the sweet scent that freed me".** It laughed methodically looking up , that violet reddish eye dilated.

" You're gonna make it. Just stop trying to talk". Hard I Press down on his stomach with both hands like someone would do giving CPR. _Oh no the wound was so deep his intestines were showing._

"No Stany you have to go. He'll kill you. I'm sorry I didn't listen. Je- Jesus".

I bit my lip tears flowing from my eyes. Tweek Simply dragged his hand across my face. Leaving trails of his warm blood all over my forehead.

" I love you... I always have". I collapsed on top him. And kissed the fuck outta him. I cupped both his cheeks . His face was so cold from all the blood he was losing. I always loved his messy hair so I ran my hands through his awesome mohawk. Surprisingly he didn't mind.

When he broke off our kiss he just looked into my eyes and said "Me to".

That awful sound of squeaking footsteps like windshield wipers on a rainy day, as each agonizing step approached.

" Such a shame to waste a blood as sweet as his. But it seems this is where the tale of the star struck lovers must end".

 **" Stan I said go".**

I wasn't going to listen. I just laid on top of him. If this thing was going to take Tweek away from me I was going to go with him.

But something happened then. As soon as the tips of its claws made contact with my back The thing started screaming. It's claws dissolved away along with the armor on its hand revealing normal knuckles. It was human.

" I see your that individual. No matter ".

That Silver gleam . Christophe laid there, face down, his stomach in a thin sheet of water. His left eye was sealed shut, a trickle of blood dripping down it. He pants , his chest raising and falling. The hunting knife left his fingertips.

The sound it made like when you step on a grape or when you crush a bug in between your fingers and its guts ooze out. It pulled the knife from its eye. Just like before it instantly regenerated, only this time without the help Christophe blood.

" Consider yourself lucky your him" . It said to me levitating high above the door. That violet purple smoke growing around it, the glow of that sickly red energy gathering in its palm. It lifted its index finger and curled it towards itself as if saying "C'mere". And at that moment a spear of energy instantly formed around Tweek's Body.

 **"DONT TOUCH HIM"!**

"Marsh Stop we have to go! Christophe did all he could to hold me back from the mask bastard. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"It is over there's nothing we can do for him now".

 **" How can you say that. He's your best friend isn't he, how can you abandon him like this. This is all you are fuckin fault, you're the one who wanted to show me this. You're the one who got him killed".**

He slapped me. Tears running down his face. In all the time I've known him I've never once seen Christophe cry, but that day was the exception.

" I know Marsh. But we must not let his sacrifice be in vain. I promise you if he's alive we will get him back. Zees I promise you".

He linked elbows with mine and we ran. I look back. My hand reaching out longingly for Tweek as his body floated in the ball of energy. He reached out his hand and did the same. The passageway filled with the purple smoke, and that horrible laughter. And the last thing I saw was a light, even brighter than the one before. It enveloped everything , exploded outwards from the bastard's body, like a forcefield.

" Where am I".

" It's going to be alright lad. Commander Yardale we have another one"


End file.
